Mass Effect
by Lt.Sandman305
Summary: Jane Shepard was teleported to the year 2160 when she was supposed to have died in the year 2016 with the rest of her squad of U.S marines. Now she chases a rogue specter with a new team, but what will happen when an old teammate and lover teleportes the same as she did. Will everyone accept the new crew member or will their be bad blood between marines? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE GOOD OLD DAYS

She couldn't believe what was happening. A month ago they were here to find and stop ISIS and now they were getting ready to start a forward charge in some small town in the Kandahar province in Afghanistan to stop them from launching a nuke aimed for the States. She stood there looking at the hand drawn map of the town. She was supposed to lead Zulu 3 to flank them on the right and give covering fire from the rooftop of a building to help the charge. She had 7 men under her command. As soon as she was informed of her orders she was asked who she wanted in her squad. " I'll take Colins, Vasquez, Miller, Smith, Connors, Gallante and Lopez sir." she said looking up to see her captain smiling. "What?" she asked with confusion. " Lieutenant Shepard, you don't have to hide the relationship you and Sargeant Riley Colins have." he said, his smile got even bigger at her shocked reaction. "What? How...how did you know? Sir!" she asked. " Considering you two spend every minute that your not in combat together, the looks you two give each other and all the times you two think your hidden and give each other quick kisses not to mention the fact that you bring him along with you whenever you go out on a mission. Look I don't mind as long as you both can still do your job. Understood?" he said looking at her waiting for an answer. "Yes sir! Thank you sir!" she said as she saluted her superior officer. He returned the salute and she left headquarters and made her way over to the spot most of the marines from her squad had brought out some lawn chairs and made into a relaxation area for them. As she got closer she saw the men from her squad shirtless and the women in excercice bras doing push ups. "What in the hell is going on here?" she asked her squad. They all jumped up to attention and saluted her out of habit but when they saw it was her they all relaxed and sat down. "Just a little push up contest Lt, it's all good." Connors said trying to catch her breath. "Who was winning?" Shepard asked looking at the group already knowing the answer. "Your stupid ass boyfriend that's who." Gallante said as he was still out of breath. Riley was sitting on a box of crates, his short light brown hair clinging to his forehead from the sweat out of its usual spiked upwards haircut. She looked at his sweating body, looking at the tattoo of a cross on his left pectoral and the muscles in his chest, arms and abdomen contracting and releasing every time he breathed. She felt a heat shoot straight to her core at the sight of him. "Quit starin at his abs woman. I know they look hot as hell and all but it's kinda weird. Y'all can fuck later when we aren't around." Lopez said as she made a disgusted look on her face. "Sorry. Anyway, we got new orders." everybody's heads shot up at those words" we're going to flank the enemy positions on the right during the charge and give covering fire from a rooftop. Colins, Lopez, Connors, Gallante, Smith, Miller and Vasquez you're coming with me who means that Biosa, Edwards, Richards and Winters you guys are going to be making the push with 1st platoon and the captain. Clear?" she asked looking to her troops. "CLEAR!" they all screamed out their response. "Good. Now go get your gear. We leave in forty minutes." she said as the squad took off to get ready. "Jane!" Riley said walking up to her. "Yeah Riley what's up?" she asked as he stood in front of her. He leant down and locked his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss pushing her tongue in his mouth and playing with his tongue. She ran her left hand through his hair and started rubbing the back of his head when he pulled away. She kept her left hand at the back of his head and started tracing the cross on his chest with her right hand as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I should go and get my gear ready." he said stepping back at a respectful distance. "Riley wait. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with but... I love you and thank you for being there for Me." she said looking in his eyes. He placed his right hand on her cheek and smiled at her."I love you too Jane Shepard and I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat." he said giving her a quick peck on the lips before leaving to get his gear.

Jane Shepard sprung awake in her bed from the dream. She loomed around the captain's quarters happy to see nothing out of the ordinary. She checked her omni-tool and saw it was 0300 hours. She had to get up at 0600. She layed back down and fell asleep thinking about that day.

Riley bounced up in the air from the bump they just hit with their truck. "Fucking shit man can you go easy?" Smith yelled to the front of the truck they were driving in as he rubbed his ass. Smith and Vasquez were the ones closest to the cab of the truck then it was Connors and Miller then Shepard and Riley in the back near the exit. Lopez and Gallante were in the cab of the truck with Gallante driving. "Gallante how far to the checkpoint?" Shepard asked through her radio headset. "Should be there any minute now Lieuten..." Gallante never got to finish his sentence as the front of the truck got hammered by rounds, three piercing through the windshield hitting him in the chest. The truck turned and smashed in the corner of a building knocking everyone off their balance. Riley was the first one to jump out the back of the truck, he turned off the safety of his M4A1 assault rifle and switched it to semi-automatic. He had an M4A1 with a holographic sight and an M203 underbarrel grenade launcher attached to his rifle. He leaned out from the cover of the rock and shot 3 rounds down range towards the small waist high dirt wall that was near an alleyway where an insurgent was hiding. He leaned back in cover to see the rest of his unit jump out of the truck. Smith pulled the firing bolt back on his M29 SAW and opened the bipod than ran to the side of the truck where Riley was and laid down next to the truck with his weapon pointed towards the dirt wall and layed down suppressing fire. Shepard and Miller opened the driver side door and pulled out Gallante's body. At the bottom of the cab was Lopez taking cover from the rounds that were hitting the windshield. "Lopez come on we have to get moving. Let's go!" Shepard said pulling Lopez out of the truck. Riley and Smith were hammering down on the ennemie's position making it impossible for them to pop out of cover without being hit. "Jane crosses the street while we have them pinned down!" Riley said to Shepard as he popped out of cover to empty the rest of his mag down the field. As the rounds hit the dirt wall someone on the other side let out a pain filled scream as a man fell to the ground his head and right arm falling past the wall enough for them to see. "Everybody cross now." Shepard said as she led her squad across the street. Vasquez and Miller were on point leading the squad through the small dirt road with buildings on both sides. "Vasquez turn right up the next alley." Shepard said as she checked the map. When they got up to the next alley everybody put their backs to the wall Miller and Vasquez turned down the alley with their weapons raised but they were cut down by an enemy that had set up a small MG nest in a building that had a window pointing into the alleyway. The rounds cut through them like a knife cutting through butter. The rounds flew by the rest of the unit that were taking cover at the entrance of the alley. "SON OF A BITCH!" Smith screamed as the enemy machine gunner kept shooting small burst at the entrance. "Riley what the hell are you doing?" Shepard asked with fear as she saw him slide closer to the opening of the small passageway. He poked his head out and pulled it right back before there was a storm of rounds that hit the side of the wall where his head was moments ago. "I can get him with a frag." Riley said as he grabbed a frag from his vest and pulled the pin. He counted to three then popped out of cover and tossed the grenade down the alley and threw himself back into cover as rounds were hitting everywhere just before an explosion which sent chunks of dirt, brick and dust flying out of the alley. Riley picked himself up and was met with the dangerous glare of Jane as she stood there with anger and fear clear on her face. "You crazy bastard!" she said as she walked to the entrance. Smith was the first one in line down the alley. Miller and Vasquez were riddled with bullets and bullet holes. Shepard collected their dogtags just like she did with Gallante then they were on the move again towards the building they needed to get to. They finally got to the street they had to be on, they could see the building but as soon as they tried to cross the road to be on the right side the enemies at a barricade in the middle of the street further down opened up at their position as they weren't even a third of the way there. One of the rounds sliced its way throught Smith's neck causing the man to drop in the street. "SMITH!" Connors yelled as she grabbed him under the arms and dragged him back to cover. Connors tried to craddle Smith's limp body in her arms one last time hoping it would bring him back to her. "David baby c'mon you gotta pull through baby! You promised me that you would take me to California remember?" Connors said as she cried holding her dead lover. Riley and Lopez were returning fire at the enemy position wnen enemy reenforcemnts came. "Jane we have to keep moving." Riley said looking back to Shepard who nodded. "Jess c'mon we have to go." Shepard said trying to pull the girl with her. "NO! I'll give you covering fire from here. I'm not gonna leave him here. I can't!" Connors said as she grabbed Smith's gun and layed down some suppressing fire. Shepard nodded and led Riley and Lopez across the street into one of the buildings."We'll jump from roof to roof." Shepard said as they walked up the stairs. As they got to the seventh floor a man came charging out of a room and tackled Lopez off the side of the stairs breaking through the wooden rail. They fell to the very botttom with an ungraceful thud. Riley looked over to see Lopez and her attacker laying in a pool of their blood combined on the ground floor. "Fuck!" he said looking back to Shepard. "C'mon we have to keep going Riley. We can't stop now." she said as she started climbing the stairs again. "Right behind you babe." Riley said as he watched every single inch of every floor until they reached the top floor. They pushed open the door and shielded their eyes from the sun, Riley walked over to the edge of the building on the side where the main force was making its push. There they saw men and women being shot up as they charged the enemy forces. They looked over to the other building next to them. Their checkpoint. They looked at the gap between buildings and Shepard swallowed the lump in her throat that she got from the sight. "It's only a little gap. Here I'll go first." he said with a smile as he gave her quick kiss then ran and lept off the side of the building and rolled when he landed on the roof next to them. Shepard did the same thing and lept off the side of the building but fell short and barely even touched the edge when Riley caught her wrist. "I got you darling." he said with a smile but from their combined weight and from the movement of the catch, Riley started sliding off the roof. As quickly as he could he swung Shepard in the window below them just before he was dragged off, letting go of her hand. Shepard's head popped out of the window as he fell and he could hear her scream his name but he never hit the ground. The nuke detonated just before he slammed against the ground vaporizing everthing around the nuke.

Shepard sprung awake for the second time and looked around the captain's quarters making sure nothing moved since she had fallen asleep. She checked her omni-tool and groaned when it showed 0400 hours. She got out of bed deciding she was done with sleep. She put on her uniform and walked to the bridge to meet Joker. Alenko was up and working at his terminal she gave him a quick hello and kept walking to the cockpit. "Morning Joker." she said as she stood behind him. "Morning Shepard did you...What the hell? Ma'am alarm says there is an unidentified signature on the ship!" Joker said as he double checked the system. "Where?" she asked getting ready to investigate. "Your room ma'am!" Joker said as she ran down to her room, she got Alenko to follow her both taking out their pistols and bringing it up to the ready. They barged in the room when the door opened and Shepard almost lost her balance when she saw the man that was standing in the middle of her room in full combat gear and desert camouflage fatigues and ballistic helmet. "Riley? She asked unable to believe what she was seeing. "Jane?" the man replied when he turned around allowing her an unobscured view of his face.

Shepard smiled at the sight of the man that she thought was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: REUNION

"Riley?" someone had said his name and their voice sounded familiar. He turned around and found Jane standing there with another man pointing their guns at him. "Jane?" he couldn't believe his eyes. Was she dead too or was this some sort of a dream. Shepard ran up to him dropping her gun and throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response. "I thought I lost you!" she said pulling her head back to look him in the eyes. "To be honest I have no idea what the fuck is going on, but you're here and that's all that matters." he said pushing a piece of stray black hair out of her face behind her ear. She still had her long hair tied up behind her head in a small bun. Her green eyes were same color he remembered. There was a cough behind them bringing their attention to the man behind them still holding the gun. "Shepard we don't know what he's doing on the ship or who he is or even how he got on the ship, we should arrest him. Just to be safe." Kaidan said still pointing his gun at Riley. "Alenko it's ok. I trust this man with my life more than anyone else on this ship." She said turning to look at her Lieutenant. At that moment Asheley, Wrex and Garrus came running in the room assault rifle at the ready. Their sights landed on Riley who pulled his M9 Beretta out of it's holster and pointed it to the three new guest. "WAIT!" Shepard screamed before anyone could shoot. "Look this man is anything but dangerous to anyone that is a friend of mine. So everybody put your guns down and let's take this discussion into the comm room." Shepard said as she stood in front of Riley. Her ground team put their guns away and Riley returned his sidearm to his thigh holster. She grabbed Riley by the hand and walked him through the ship to the comm/conference room. She noticed the stares people gave Riley as they walked towards their destination. Once in the room her team sat in their seats and eyed Riley with suspicion as he stood next to her. He unclipped the strap for his helmet and took it off revealing his short light brown hair. She watched him run his fingers through his hair before she turned to look at her Normandy ground team. "As you all know I grew up on earth. Now everybody thinks that I had no parents and that I was an orphan, but I wasn't. My mom and dad died when I turned 20. In the year 2013. I was born in the year 1993 and so was this man." She said pointing to Riley. Her ground team all wore confused expressions on their faces." I joined the United States Marine Corps when I turned 17. I stayed in the marines for the rest of my life since then and that's how I met Sergeant Riley Colins. He was a member of my squad during the war against ISIS, in the year 2016 we discovered that ISIS had a nuclear warhead they were going to launch at the States. So the big plan was to have the U.S Marines perform a forward charge to the nuke and deactivate it or if no other options were available to blow the nuke in Afghanistan. Well during that operation my squad was tasked with flanking the enemy positions on the right side and provide fire support from the rooftops, but on our way towards our first objective, checkpoint Alpha, most of my squad was killed before we even got to the checkpoint. When we did it was only Riley and me left." she said looking to her crew. "Actually there was also Connors on the ground before I fell I remember hearing her shooting." Riley said never losing his touch on sounding like the New Yorker he was. "That's right. Well we were on the rooftop beside the checkpoint so we had to jump the gap there. Riley went first and made it across but when I tried I didn't make it, but before I could fall he caught my wrist, 9althought from the catch and our combined weight Riley was going to get dragged off the roof. So he swung me to a window on the top floor but from the momentum of the swing he got dragged off but the bastard let go of my hand so I couldn't save him. I had to watch him fall but before he hit the ground someone followed plan b and blew up the nuke vaporizing everthing there. Including us. Next thing I know I wake up on the side of the street and I wasn't 23 anymore, I was 10 and I remembered everything. Somehow when the nuke went off I ended up coming here and now I'm guessing the same thing happened to Riley." she said. Everybody in the room looked confused and looked over to Riley as if to confirm the story. "Not exactly. After the nuke went off everything went black and it felt like I was falling for years until today when I dropped here." he said. There was a silence in the room while people tried to understand their story. "So to be clear you weren't born in this century." Asheley asked looking to both Shepard and Riley who shook their heads yes. "Commander I may be able to confirm this and share it with the others if you let me meld minds with you." Liara said standing up. Shepard nodded and stepped up to Liara and when she was about to embrace eternity she thought about every memory she could from that time. When Liara stepped back she had the most shocked face ever. "By the goddess I never thought...the Commander and Riley are telling the truth. If any of you wish to see Shepard's memories from I believe it was 1993 to 2016 I will be happy to share them with you." Liara said as she sat back down. "Maybe later doctor but right now I would like to know what we are going to do with him." Alenko said trying to sound as friendly as possible. "His name is Riley and if he wants he can come along with us and stop Saren." Shepard said as everyone looked to Riley for his answer. "I have no idea what a "Saren" is and I'm fuckin' starving, but yeah I got your back Jane. Again. Let's just stay away from any nukes and really tall buildings. I've had enough experience with those in one lifetime." Riley said getting a smile from Shepard and a couple of the ground crew who understood the joke. "Great! You can bunk up with me. Dismissed." Shepard said. "Dude this may be weird to you but you are built like a fucking tank. You probably don't even need armor do you man? Wait, new question, if you were to bash a human's skull on a wall how many hits would it take to squish it into pulp?" Riley asked walking up to Wrex. "Ha! Three hits was the last I counted. I like you human. "Wrex said with a smile."Dam bro!" Riley said with a smile from ear to ear. Everyone walked out of the conference room and walked back to their stations while Shepard dragged Riley to the mess. She got a tray of food for him and they sat down at the table. Shepard was facing Riley as he ate the food. His face was exactly how she remembered it being. His light brown hair spiked up at the front. He stopped eating for a moment to take off his combat vest and dropped it to the ground beside him. Asheley came by and sat next to him and gave him a warm smile which he returned. She didn't notice the suspicious eyes Shepard had given her when she sat down next to him. "So Riley how's the food in the future compared to the past?" Asheley asked. "Not bad. Definitely better than the MRE's the government used to give us. Tasted like ass." he said getting a laugh out of both women. Garrus sat down next to Jane causing Riley to stop all movement. "If what I say is a little weird I'm sorry but dude your A FUCKIN' ALIEN! THAT IS SO FUCKIN' AWESOME!" he yelled making everyone jump at the unexpected shout. "Seriously though I knew you people existed. Like who doesn't believe in aliens." he said shoving another spoonful in his mouth. Garrus looked to Shepard completely confused. "He always believed that it would be cruel of God to only make one planet with life on it when there were thousands of planets out there." Shepard explained. "You believe in God?!" Asheley looked to him shocked. "I'm catholique of course I believe." he said as he finished his plate. Asheley smiled at him again and scooted closer to him."You also went to Sunday school." Shepard reminded him. "Don't remind me. Shit they used to slap you with those fuckin' rulers every time you talked in class." he said with a chuckle. "We can get you a pair of fatigues if you want to change out of those." Shepard said. "Nah I'm fine thanks though." he said. Asheley picked up his rifle from the ground next to his vest and examined his M4A1 on the table."I haven't seen one of these in years and that was in a museum." Asheley said as she ran her fingers along the gun. "You calling' us old?" Riley asked with amusement. "Well you're pretty good looking for an old guy. Do you think it still works?" Asheley said with a smile. Shepard's eyes widened at the chief's statement. She didn't know the chief was this bold but of course Riley was handsome and he isn't a marine of the Alliance. This meant that there were no fraternization rules. Shepard couldn't believe what was happening. Her boyfriend appears out of nowhere and now Asheley is flirting with him when she can't even accept aliens on board. "It bloody hell better. I still plan on using her." He said as he stood up and disposed of his tray. "Hey Jane mind showing me where I'm going to be bunking." Riley said as he picked up his vest and helmet and took his rifle from Asheley. "Yeah, sure! You'll be bunking with me." Shepard said as she led him to the captain's quarters, ignoring Asheley's disagreement that was based on it being "inappropriate". She didn't care, she lived through twelve years thinking that the man she loved was dead, she was going to keep him as close as possible from now on and she wasn't going to let some horny gunnery chief try and take him away, but she was worried. They were dating for 2 years and then they were separated for a longtime, with what happened to both of them she had no idea if things have changed. "Ok so there is only one bed so I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me. This brings me to my next question. Riley are you and me still you know?" she said turning to look at him, her back towards the bed. He walked up and pushed her on the bed and dropped everything he was carrying before he laid himself down on her. He locked his lips with hers. She felt all her worries and doubts disappear when he kissed her. She licked his bottom lip demanding to be let in which he gave her right away. They fell back in sync as if no time had passed since they kissed last. She pushed her tongue in his mouth and started to play with his tongue, moaning at the feelig she had missed so much. He moved his right hand to her left thigh as he moved his right hand to the back of her neck and pushed their lips closer together if it was possible. His right hand started to run up and down on her thigh causing her to moan at the touch that she desired for such a longtime. They broke apart for air, both breathing quickly to refil their lungs with oxygen. She looked in his eyes and found the same lust and desire that she had. He brought his head to the crook of her neck and started sucking on her sensitive spot and nibling on it every few seconds. He brought his hand up her side, underneath her shirt, up her stomach and between her breast and finally resting it on one of her breast. He started to squeeze and grope her earning him a gasp and a few moans. "Commander the council wishes to speak to you over FTL comms." Joker said startling both of them. "Fine! I'll be right there." she said looking up to Riley who was smirking at her. "What?" she asked noticing him smile even brighter. "Oh nothing just missed ya that's all." he said as he got off of her and sat at the edge of the bed. She gave him a quick kiss and walked out the door leaving him in the room all alone. The room was empty of any personal items, he put his things next to her terminal and decided on talking to the alien he saw earlier. He made his way over to the lift and waited for it to arrive when he heard a sound from behind him. He turned around to find Kaidan standing behind him. "Where do you think you're going?" Kaidan asked barely hiding the venom in his voice. "Well considering this is the first time I'm using this elevator I don't really know. Although I think I'm going to find a dark corner to put a bomb and blow this ship up to high hell." Riley said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Kaidan walked away with disgust obvious on his face. The door to the lift opened allowing him to proceed to go on his little adventure. That's when a girl in a suit and mask walked on the lift with him just before the doors closed. "I have to ask but what's with the suit if you don't mind me asking?" he asked turning to look at the woman. "My immune system isn't strong enough for me to walk around with. It's a problem my people have." she said wringing her hands together. "And your people are?" he asked. "Quarian." she said. "What does your face look like? Is it like a human's, or is it like the face of a predator?" He asked. "Um like a humans." she said. "Since I don't know your name let me introduce myself. The name's Riley." he said extending his hand which she took. "Tali'zorah nar Rayaah." she said. They spent the rest of the ride down talking about quarian culture that when they reached the cargo bay they continued their chat all the way in to the engine room.

Shepard walked out of the communication with cheeks redder than a tomato. As she was finishing up her meeting with the council, the asari councilor noticed a dark spot on Shepard's neck only to later realize it was a hickey. To say the conversation on how she got it and who did it was awkward would be an understatement. The turian councilor had tried to use it against her saying that she should put as much time into her investigation as she did trying to fornicate with her boyfriend. Shepard was going to make Riley pay for this one. She noticed Riley wasn't in their room when the doors slid open. She resolved to ask Kaidan she walked over to his station and stood by waiting for him to notice her. He turned his head in her direction and smiled when he saw her. "Shepard I'm glad you came by." he said turning his body to face hers. "You are?" she asked shocked at how unprofessional he was. "Of course! I always am when you stop by. So what did you need?" he asked with a smile. "Did you see where Riley went?" she asked looking around. His smile dropped to a frown the moment she had said his name and she caught it this time. "Why would I care where he went? Shepard he isn't even a part of this crew. Yeah I understand he's an old friend of yours but he doesn't belong on our mission." he said barely hiding his disgust and lack of trust towards Riley. "Kaidan, he has more combat experience then you ever will! He has more courage than you, more brains than you and generally better in combat than you are. He was raised the way men and soldiers were raised back in the old days. His father was military and ever since he was four years old Riley has been training to become a soldier...and you know what he is the best soldier that is alive right now. Ready to sacrifice himself for the lives of his teammates and his country. He would jump on a live grenade if it meant saving at least one person. You want to know what the sad part is? You hate him for some reason and he knows it but out in the field if someone threw a grenade at you he would still jump on it just because you're a teammate, but I bet you wouldn't even give him any medi-gel if he was shot. You would stand there and watch him die then at his funeral you would say some stupid speech about him being a good friend and teammate. Riley and I have ran into to people like you before." she said finally sowing her dislike of is hate towards Riley. "Shepard you don't understand! You were mine! Then he came along and you spend not even a second with him and you fall head over heels for him. IT'S NOT FAIR!" he said his anger rising. "KAIDAN I WAS NEVER YOURS, I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN HIS AND HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN MINE." she screamed at him for thinking she belonged to him. She walked over to the elevator and punched the button to go down to the cargo level. Their she spotted Riley talking with Garrus. They were talking about how the mako worked and what type of weapons it used, when she walked up and pat Riley on the shoulder. "The asari councilor was the one who noticed the hickey and explained how they appear and how they work to the other councilors. You are so going to pay for that later." she said in a fake angry voice but she couldn't stop the smile that broke out on her face. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. So what's the big plan this time Jane?" He question was serious and professional. He was letting her know he was ready for work. "Well you were good when it came to fixing your old camaro SS, so would you mind helping Garrus with the mako? It would really get the job done easier." She said as she started tracing his cross on top of his desert camo battle dress uniform. Riley rolled up the sleeves to his top and crawled under the Mako with Garrus. Shepard stood there for a few minutes listening to Garrus walk Riley through the steps of repairing the under carage of the mako. She made her way to the elevator, to the galaxy map and selected Feros as their destination. She walked to her cabin to finish some reports.


	3. Update

Hello everyone,

I know it's been a long time since I have updated this story and I had to stop writing it for a while but I finally have the time to continue this story so I would like to thank all of you for either being patient or giving this story a second chance or if your new then do not worry I will be uploading chapters to this as fast as I can.

-Lt.Sandman305


End file.
